psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Outline of education
The following outline is provided as an overview of and topical guide to education: Education – in the general sense is any act or experience that has a formative effect on the mind, character, or physical ability of an individual. In its technical sense, education is the process by which society deliberately transmits its accumulated knowledge, skills, and values from one generation to another. Education can also be defined as the process of becoming an educated person.Don, Berg. "Definition of Education." teach-kids-attitude-1st.com. N.p., n.d. Web. 30 Sep 2011. Essence of education : Main article: Education * College * Homework * Learning * Library * Student * Study skills * Teacher * University Alternative approaches to education * Home schooling Educational philosophies * Unschooling Branches of education Education by level * Preschool education * Primary education * Secondary education * Vocational education and training (VET) * Higher education * Autodidacticism Education by sector * Academia * Adult education * Alternative education * Public education * Private education Education by specialization or department * Agricultural education * Art education * Business education * Chemistry education * Distance education * Gifted education * Theological education * Language education * Legal education * Mathematics education * Medical education * Music education * Physics education * Religious education * Science education * Special education * Sex education * Vocational education Academic disciplines Degrees and certifications in the field of education * Bachelor of Education * Master of Education * Doctor of Education History of education : Main article: History of education * History of academia * Classical education * History of education in China * History of education in India * History of education in Japan * History of education in the United States * Popular education Types of schools General education concepts * Adult education * Alternative education * Behavior modification * Board of education * Textbook * Collaborative learning * College * Comparative education * Compulsory education * Continuing education * Curriculum * Democratic school * Department of Education * Developmental Education * e-learning * Educational animation * Educational philosophies * Educational psychology * Educational technology * Experiential education * Free education * Glossary of education-related terms * Grade (education) * Homework * Humanistic education * Instructional technology * Language education * Learning * Learning 2.0 * Learning by teaching (LdL) * Learning community * Library * Life skills * Lifelong education * List of educators * Medical education * Online learning community * Over-education * Pedagogy * Progressive education * Remedial Education * School * Single-sex education * Socialization * Student * Study skills * Taxonomy of Educational Objectives (Bloom's Taxonomy) * Teacher * Tertiary education * University * Vocational education Education scholars and leaders in education * John Taylor Gatto Education lists * List of countries by spending on education (% of GDP) * List of schools and institutions * List of special education topics * List of student populations * Lists of universities and colleges See also *Index of education articles *Introduction to education References External links *international review of curriculum and assessment framework a very useful website that provides comparative information about the education system of many countries. * World Bank Education * UNESCO - International Institute for Educational Planning * UNESCO IBE Database: Information on almost every education system in the world * Wikipedia Education category tree * The Encyclopedia of Informal Education * The Literacy Council Citizen Advocates for Quality Education * The World Innovation Summit for Education Category:Education Category:Learning Education